


Setting Out to Win

by legendaryroar



Series: James and Keith Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Post-War, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: After surviving a war with aliens, James isn't about to waste time, he takes his chance and asks Keith out.





	Setting Out to Win

**Author's Note:**

> For James and Keith Week Day 7 - ~~Pre-Garrison / Garrison Days~~ / **Post-War**.
> 
> Post-war going to the beach scenario was prompted by a lovely anon on my blog =)

“The...the beach?” James deflated. “You have a flying robot lion space ship that could take you anywhere...but you want to go to _the beach_? On _Earth_?”

Keith crossed his arms defensively. “Are you backing out?”

James stood straighter. “Backing out?”

“ _You_ asked _me_ out, and you said anywhere,” Keith said slowly, his eyes narrowed. “I give a simple request and you’re trying to back out? What was this, a joke?”

“No,” James spluttered. How had he managed to mess this up before they even have the first date? “I’m not backing out, it’s just...we could go to space! You must have seen far more interesting places than a beach on Earth!”

With an irritated snort, Keith looked to the side, out over the hangar to where the Black Lion was. “It’s not like we were sightseeing. I’ve had enough of space for now,” he muttered quietly. 

When Keith shifted his stance, James could tell he was about to walk away. Even after so much time apart, he knew Keith’s body language well. He hadn’t changed  _that_ much.

“Wait,” he said, reaching out and touching Keith’s arm. “The beach is fine, I was just surprised.”

Keith looked him in the eye in that intense and rather nerve-wracking way of his. The one where he might lash out with a fist just  a s much as he might just turn and walk away again. After a few moments, he looked away.

“Fine. Now?”

“ _Now_?” 

Keith raised an eyebrow at him. “You want to wait?  I might get bored and change my mind. ”

“No! We can go now!” Shit, he should have been prepared for that. He should have already had things lined up, but really, he hadn’t expected Keith to say yes.

Keith snorted and shook his head. “You’re so easy,” he muttered. “I’m messing with you, idiot. When did you want to go? We still have, what? Three weeks leave before we are officially back on duty?”

James rolled his eyes. He shouldn’t have fallen for that. Keith threw him off balance too easily these days.  He made jokes more often than he was the cocky asshole he’d been as a cadet.

“We can go today if you want, we’ll just have to put in a request for a transport. The nearest beach is...”

Keith was pointing across the hangar to the Black Lion. “I have a ‘flying robot lion space ship’ that can take me anywhere. We don’t need a transport,” he said, his tone bored but the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Well fine. If that was how he wanted  it . 

“Alright, let’s go right now then,” James said, striding off towards it. There was a moment of nothing, and then hurried steps behind him before Keith reached his side and matched his pace. “We’ll have to skinny dip though,” James added, smirking at him. “Since we’re going _right now_.”

Keith laughed, a new sound James was still getting used to, and still getting all flustered over.  If Keith had laughed like that as a cadet, he would have been done for.

“I have things stored in the Black Lion for myself, but I won’t say no to a peep show,” Keith said, nudging his arm.

James’ face started burning. Keith just laughed again and slapped his back.

“So damn easy. Were you always this slow? You can borrow something,” he said, sliding his arm along James’ shoulder.

James leaned into it even though he was feeling irritated. He’d asked Keith out, and yet it felt the other way around. Like Keith was taking him out now. Then again, that wasn’t exactly a problem.

“I’m not _that_ easy,” James said. “Buy me some ice-cream at the beach, and then we’ll see about that peepshow.

Keith’s steps faltered, and James grinned. 

Two could play at this game, and he intended to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, I managed to do the whole 7 days =D
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
